Floette
|} Floette (Japanese: フラエッテ Flaette) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 19 and evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Floette has a white body and a green tail, shaped like a spade, and green eyebrows. Floette also holds a flower, which can be red, yellow, orange, blue, or white, depending on its 's. Its ears are white with yellow behind them. It flutters around and cares for flowers that are about to wilt; if the flowers of a well-tended flower bed bloom, Floette celebrates with an elegant dance. It is a female-only species with no male counterpart. The Eternal Flower Floette, the Floette that befriended AZ, is different from a normal Floette. Its tail and eyebrows are blue. The yellow part of the ears is red. Its flower is different as well, with six petals instead of five, three which are big and three which are small. The stem is red, there are no leaves below the flower, and the part on the top of the flower is a black cone shape. The flower's underside is black, and the three big petals have a pattern of red and black. The Eternal Flower Floette is the only known Pokémon capable of knowing . In the anime Major appearances A Blue Flower Floette made her TV debut in Defending the Homeland!. She reappeared in Beyond the Rainbow!, Master Class is in Session!, and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, Facing the Needs of the Many!, and Till We Compete Again!. Multiple Orange, Red, Blue and Yellow Flower Floette appeared in A Windswept Encounter!, with the Yellow Flower Floette making its debut in the episode. Minor appearances Multiple Red Flower and Yellow Flower Floette made their debut in the opening of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Yellow Flower Floette appeared in a picture in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Trainer's Red Flower Floette appeared during a flashback in SS036. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga ]] ]] AZ's Eternal Flower Floette appeared in a flashback as he told the story about the Ultimate weapon, and how he used it to revive her in Flabébé Blooms, of the . 's Flabébé evolved into a Floette after defeating Aliana's at Pokémon Village. In the TCG Game data * Pokémon X and Y: 3,000 years ago, AZ befriended a special Floette who died in the ancient Kalos war. AZ created a giant machine to bring his friend to life, and while he succeeded in granting his friend eternal life, his immeasurable grief led him to turn the machine into an immensely powerful weapon. The weapon decimated the armies of both sides, and brought an end to the war. However, upon learning that the weapon drew upon the life of other Pokémon, the Floette left him in disgust. Through the 's actions, however, AZ's grief is lifted, and the two old friends reunite during the credits of the game. Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 273}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (all Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 04: Stage 04 (Red Flower only)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=670 |name2=Floette |type1-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=671 |name3=Florges |type1-3=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia *In the Battle Chateau, Baroness Francine's Flabébé uses the cry of Floette. *Floette is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 371. *Floette and its are the only species of Pokémon to have simultaneously had more than one signature Ability. *Because only Blue Flower, Red Flower, and Yellow Flower Floette can be found in the Friend Safari, only these forms of Floette can have their Hidden Ability . Origin Floette appears to be based on and , such as and . Its flower seems to resemble a . Name origin Floette and Flaette may be a combination of flower and florette (cluster of small flowers). In other languages , , and |hi=फ्लोएत्ते Floette|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Флоэтт Floett|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Shiny Stone de:Floette fr:Floette it:Floette ja:フラエッテ pl:Floette zh:花叶蒂